When you're gone
by x.Rydag.x
Summary: Song fic. Haruna estaba metida en un triangulo amoroso del que no quería formar parte pero en un momento de celos, su acción le hace ver a quien de los jugadores quiere aunque todo se complica. Ahora le toca a él escoger. GoenjixHarunaxKidou


_Bueno, he de decir que este song fic se me ocurrió por la calle escuchando mi mp4... Salió la canción y desde el principio hasta el final, tuve en mi cabeza imágenes de estos dos. ¡Y aquí estoy! Espero que lo disfrutéis y me dejéis un review, que siempre alegra. _

_Críticas constructivas, halagos, etc, son bien recibidos. Cualquier cosa ofensiva adrede, ignorada._

_Sin más dilación, voy con el Disclaimer._

_Disclaimer; Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la serie original aunque ya quisiera yo que lo fuesen._

_Nota; ¿Canción? Avril Lavigne – When you're gone_

_**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**_

Vuelvo a levantarme de la cama con las mismas ganas de siempre de no querer hacerlo. No tenía sentido nada de lo que hacía desde entonces, desde que hice que él cruzase la puerta. Desde que jodí todo por un mal entendido que no pude ver por ese entonces. ¡Soy una estúpida! ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué tuve que hacer eso en ese preciso momento! ¿Por qué me deje llevar por los celos?

Noto como mi cara se empezaba a mojar. Llevo mis manos a las mejillas y me las limpio tratando de no sollozar. Me duele el pecho. Me duele tanto que no puedo evitar sentirme mal. No sé que hacer para arreglarlo porque ni siquiera sé donde puede estar.

_**Flashback**_

Ese día todo parecía ir normal. Yuuto, mi hermano, estaba ganando un partido bastante importante de fútbol y yo como siempre, estaba animándole. Marcó uno de los goles que llevó al equipo a alzar una copa. Y ese gol, me lo dedicó delante de todo el estadio.

Todo iba tan bien, tan tan bien que parece estúpido que todo se torciese por un error tonto. Vi como una chica ruborizada se acercaba a él después del partido y le daba una caja de bombones. Los celos me empezaron a invadir sin sentido. ¿Qué importaba si una chica ligaba con mi hermano? Pero, no pude apartar la vista. Contra más miraba como mi hermano era amable con ella, más me enfadaba. Sí. Estaba celosa. Pero era mi culpa.

_I always needed time on my own_

Y actúe por celos, supongo. Porque pasó por ese momento el delantero, Goenji Shuuya, a quien sin más, le agarré de la muñeca. Fui mala. Fui cruel con Goenji. Porque siempre he sabido que Goenji sentía algo más por mí y yo nunca lo he tenido claro por mi hermano. Estaba metida en un triángulo por los dos. Ambos luchaban por mí. Se celaban por mí. Y yo jamás quería meterme en serio en aquello para no dañarlos. Pero en ese momento, fue como si nada me importase. Ni siquiera pensé en eso. Hice que me arrinconase en la pared y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, provocándole para que me besase. Y él lo hizo, ¿por qué negarse? Si la chica que él quería le estaba provocando para eso.

Y entonces, cuando Yuuto volvía para donde estaba el equipo, nos vio besándonos. No era un simple beso. Dejé que los celos y el enfado me dominasen. Creo que fue entonces, cuando admití mis verdaderos sentimientos por mi hermano. No fraternales, sino, otro tipo de sentimientos. Porque mientras sentía los labios de Goenji, ansiaba que fuesen los de él. Cuando sus manos me rodeaban, quería que fuese él. Me separé al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por fin dándole a entender al delantero mi decisión, elección y mis sentimientos

Esos sentimientos que Yuuto y él habían estado esperando pero, lo hice todo tan mal que todo se vino abajo.

Con Goenji, quien se enfadó por usarle. Y con Yuuto por…

_**Fin de Flashback**_

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry._

Me echo en la cama mirando hacía el techo dejando salir todo aquello que duele, no tengo otro remedio. No sé como remediarlo. Cuando me acuerdo de todo lo que pasó, de lo mal que actué, me siento como una idiota. Pero, yo nunca quise hacer todo eso. Yo nunca quise… verme metida en un triangulo amoroso. ¡Tenía que buscar la forma de saber que sentía por cada uno! Y estando con ellos, no solucionaba nada si no actuaba. Pero al actuar… había sido una completa imbécil. Una imbécil que ya lo tiene claro todo.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you talk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Volteo quedándome de lado en el colchón, con mi lado de la cama desordenado, agarrando la almohada y viendo su lado de la cama. Hecha perfectamente. Aprieto la almohada y cierro con fuerza los ojos, llamándole en mi mente con todas mis fuerzas. Quiero que vuelva. Que cruce esa puerta y pedirle perdón. Decirle toda la verdad. La verdad que no pude decirle en su momento.

Recuerdo como se fue del campo, sin celebrar nada. Aunque, ¿qué debería celebrar? Goenji también se fue. Traté de seguir a mi hermano pero cuando llegué y traté de justificarme, él había hecho la maleta.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

La espalda de Yuuto cruzando la puerta es el último recuerdo que tengo suyo. No quiso escucharme. No pude decirle que, a quien amaba era a él. Que ahora lo sabía gracias a ese beso en mal momento.

Lo necesitaba a mi lado. Sin él todo me iba mal. Sin él, era como volver a ser una niña perdida, sin padres, sin camino el cual seguir. Él era esa persona que si desaparecía, yo desaparecía con él.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Abro lentamente los ojos, encontrándome con una foto de nosotros dos juntos. Él con ese aspecto tan suyo, tan serio pero a la vez, tan especial y yo a su lado, colgada al cuello con una sonrisa feliz.

Estiro mi mano y acarició su parte. A él. Hacía un mes que no le veía. Un mes sin saber de él. Sin que me observase mientras cocinaba, sin notar su presencia. Esa sensación de que estaba a mi lado y cerca para cuando lo necesitase.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me throught the day_

_And make it OK._

Ver la sonrisa que me dedicaba muchas veces en cada partido y en cada momento que lo necesitaba. Daba igual si lloraba, él buscaba las palabras, la sonrisa perfecta para que parase de hacerlo y en su lugar sonreír o reír como una tonta. Siempre pensé que él era el que tenía ese don. Porque nadie puede hacer eso. Sólo él.

_I miss you…_

_**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**_

El balón sale por el larguero, lejos de poder siquiera rozar el travesaño.

-¡Mierda! – grito con fuerza.

_I've never felt this way befote_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

Parece que no sé jugar al fútbol después de aquello. Daba igual cuantas veces quiera chutar o regatear, mi concentración se dirige siempre a otro lugar, o mejor dicho a una sola persona. Porque cuando juego al futbol, siempre lo hago por los dos. Porque lo prometimos en el orfanato. El fútbol es una unión entre los dos y practicarlo sin ella cerca, no tiene sentido.

La echo de menos a cada hora y cada segundo. Quiero volver pero, seguro que si fuese me vería a Goenji en mi casa, en mi sofá o quizás en la cocina ayudándola a hacer sus famosas galletas.

No quiero. No soportaría verlos juntos de nuevo. No quiero volver a sentirme de esa forma. Porque duele pensarlo pero verlo es como si estuviesen torturándome.

Mejor dicho, no podía. Aunque me muera de ganas por verla, por saber que esta bien. No puedo regresar. No debo hacerlo.

_**P.O.V Otonashi Haruna**_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

Paseo por la casa y me encuentro con una de sus camisetas favoritas. No puedo evitar cogerla y abrazarla. Parece que se la hubiese puesto hace poco porque olía a él.

-Onii-chan… - murmuré ocultando mi rostro en la camiseta.

_**P.O.V Kidou Yuuto**_

Escucho como alguien le da un balonazo a un balón de fútbol y al girarme, veo como un balón rodeado de fuego se dirige hacía mi. Saltó para evadirlo y clavó mis ojos en dirección de donde provenía el chut.

Mi cara lo dice todo cuando veo que se trata de Goenji.

_I love the things that you do._

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo!

-¿A ti que te parece? – me decía con arrogancia. Saca otro balón de fútbol y me lanza otro de sus chuts.

-¡Para, Goenji! – le exijo. ¿Qué está haciendo?

-¡Haruna está sufriendo por tu culpa! ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!

Esas palabras me dejaron estático en el sitio. ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba sufriendo por mi culpa? ¿Por haberles dejado la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran? Iba a protestarle pero cuando pude responder, me voy al suelo de espaldas por comerme un tiro en el estómago.

_When you talk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Goenji había llegado hasta donde yo estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo el cielo que se iba tornando de otro color por el atardecer. Vi como me daba la mano, con esa expresión seria de él y acepto incorporándome.

-Deja de hacer el estúpido, Kidou. Te quiere a ti. – sorprendido lo miro sin comprender. – Si la hubieses dejado hablar, ahora mismo estarías con ella.

-¿Es una broma?

¿Podía haber sido tan gilipollas cómo para que todo ese mes hubiese sido tan malo?

-Créeme, ojala lo fuese. Porque entonces no estaría yo aquí. – era obvio a que se refería y ambos sonreímos.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Yuuto, habías sido un idiota en toda regla. ¿Cómo pueden llamarme genio de la estrategia cuando algo tan básico se me escapa de las manos? ¡Todo este mes seguro que Haruna me había necesitado! Conociéndola, seguro que se estuvo comiendo la cabeza y trató de buscarme por todos lados.

Echo a correr dejando atrás a Goenji. Sólo tengo una única dirección y un solo nombre en mi cabeza. Haruna. He de ir, pedirle perdón y decirle de nuevo mis sentimientos los cuales ya sé que no son confusos, ni rechazados, sino correspondidos. Me siento como un niño ilusionado en su primer partido oficial. A cada paso que doy, siento como un nudo en la barriga se me va creando.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

Y más le valía no tener cara de zombie viviente cuando llegase. Porque capaz ha sido de no salir de casa en todo este tiempo, aislarse de todo y todos. Subo rápidamente unas escaleras pasando la pasarela. El ruido de un tren pasando debajo de mi me hace acelerar. ¡Tengo que darme prisa!

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me throught the day_

Quiero verla. Necesito verla, abrazarla y que vuelva a llamarme. Es la única que siempre me ha llamado como le ha dado la gana, porque la dejaba. Cualquiera que trataba de imitarla, recibía un balonazo o un puñetazo de mi parte. Soy así, ¿qué voy a hacerle?

_And make it OK._

Cuando esté con ella todo volverá a la normalidad. Se acabará el pensar constantemente en qué estará haciendo, si estará bien o si necesitará ayuda en algo. Podré preocuparme menos y seguro que ella terminará estando más tranquila.

Por fin veo la casa y doy el último acelerón hasta detenerme en la puerta. Cojo aire y llamó al timbre, pero no parece que vaya a abrirme. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

Ábreme.

¡Vamos…! ¡Vamos!

-¡Haruna! – grito golpeando la puerta.

Oigo ruido dentro de la casa, por fin. Pasos corriendo hacía la puerta. Yo doy un ligero y pequeño paso hacía atrás y en cuestión de unos segundos, la puerta se abría de golpe.

_I miss you_

-Onii-chan… - veo que sus ojos están rojos y al borde de las lágrimas.

Le sonrío y ella salta sobre mí a abrazarme. Lo hizo con tanta efusividad que perdí el equilibrio y nos fuimos al suelo. Aún así no me soltó y noté que mi hombro empezaba a mojarse.

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

-¿Estás llorando? – digo divertido para que lo negase. - ¡Pero que llorona!

-¡Cállate! – me grita dándome un golpe en el pecho. – Cállate… onii-baka. ¡Baka! – me vuelve a pegar y yo me echo a reír sin poder evitarlo.

-Gomen nasai, Haruna. – me disculpo abrazándola con fuerza. – Fui un estúpido. No te deje hablar.

-Tienes razón, lo eres. – no sé si sentirme elogiado porque me de la razón o qué. – Pero aún así, te quiero.

Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y no pude evitarlo de ninguna manera. Noté como me pinchaba con el dedo en la mejilla sonriente y se echaba a reír.

_I know we were, yeah_

-Onii-chan, ¿qué pasa que estás tan rojo? – me picó.

-¡Calla! – me quejo ahora yo sintiendo mis mejillas rojas. Esta chica…

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

-Entonces, ¿me perdonas por ser un estúpido que no te deja hablar?

-¿Y tú por ser una celosa?

-¿Eh? – parpadeé. ¿Cuándo yo le había dado celos? – Eso yo no lo sabía. – sonrío divertido.

-Ese día yo… - murmuro con algo de timidez.

Entonces lo comprendo todo. Los bombones, esa fan. Sonrío para mis adentros y asiento con la cabeza.

-Bueno, tú me has perdonado por todos mis celos contra Goenji. Aunque, tener celos de una fan… - rodé los ojos, picándola un poco. Noto como se desvía la mirada con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y llevo mi mano a su cara, acariciando su mejilla. – Pero me alegra que tú también los sientas.

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here_

Esperaba un golpe, que me estirase de la coleta e incluso que me empotrase contra el suelo por haber creado toda aquella situación, pero en su lugar, me atrajo de la camiseta y nuestros labios se juntaron.

_With me, yeah_

La rodeo y ni siquiera dudo en corresponderle. Por fin, lo que tanto había deseado durante tanto tiempo se estaba haciendo realidad.

-Cómo vuelvas a irte, te caparé. – me amenazó en un segundo frunciendo el ceño.

-No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

Y esta vez fui yo quien la acerco a mis labios para volver a besarlos.


End file.
